


Wolf Mate

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Bestiality, F/M, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb tries to get Jeyne to stop being afraid of his wolf. One thing leads to another and Jeyne ends up getting fucked by Grey Wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Mate

He loved her with all his heart and never for a moment did Robb regret marrying Jeyne. The only dark cloud in their marriage was Jeyne’s fear of Grey Wind. Jeyne was terrified of the direwolf and although Robb had hoped her fear would lessen in time, it did not happen. She was not to blame, not when Grey Wind growled at her uncle and her lady mother every time he was near them. But Robb could not continue to banish his wolf from his presence. His men had taken note of it and he’d seen the look of disdain Great Jon Umber had cast Jeyne’s way when she begged Robb to have the wolf tied up outside. 

If a man who’d had his fingers bitten and eaten by Grey Wind could accept the wolf, then Robb’s queen could do no less. Robb steeled himself to be firm with Jeyne. “Grey Wind will sleep in our room tonight.”

“What? No!” Jeyne was looking at him as if he’d lost his mind. “Robb, please, he frightens me.”

“He will never harm you,” Robb told her gently. “Not ever. No more than I would.” He thought of telling her how he could see through Grey Wind’s eyes and how he sometimes dreamed he was the wolf, but he knew the knowledge would leave her terrified of him. 

“Please, Robb. I won’t be able to sleep.” Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall in fat drops. 

Robb stifled his irritation. He loved his wife’s gentle heart, but in his darker moods he sometimes worried how she would fare when the war was won and he took her home to Winterfell. The north was a cold and harsh place compared to the western hills. “It is no use crying.” He kissed her brow to soften the blow. “My mind is set. Grey Wind will resume sleeping by my side as he did before I wed you.” 

She was shaking with fright when they went to bed that night and she turned her back to him when he crawled under the covers. “Sleep well, love,” he said to her, and stroked a lock of her brown hair.

Jeyne didn’t respond. Robb sighed and ruffled Grey Wind’s fur. The huge direwolf curled up on the blanket Robb had spread for him beside the bed. He watched the door intently and his ears perked at the sound of someone walking in the hallway. It did not seem all that long ago that he was a tiny pup who slept snuggled on Robb’s chest. But so much had changed in the two years between those days and the present day. 

_The scent of a bitch was strong. She was near, so near. She had two legs, not four, but she smelled right nonetheless. She was his mate. He sniffed her and tried to lick her, but there was cloth between them. He tried to move the cloth aside-_

Robb woke up to his wife’s scream. Grey Wind was on the other side of the bed, with a corner of Jeyne’s blanket in his mouth. Robb would have smiled, but Jeyne was sobbing. “Get it away from me.” 

Robb gathered her in his arms. “There is nothing to be afraid of.” He gestured to Grey Wind and the wolf sat down. Jeyne was sandwiched between them. He stroked her back and murmured soothing noises, hoping she would not struggle. “Be calm, sweetling.” 

“I can’t, Robb.” Jeyne continued to cry. 

Robb was at his wits end. Jeyne did not understand that it was not a choice between her and the wolf; it was a choice between her and his own self. Desperation sparked an outrageous idea. It could work, if Jeyne gave it a chance. He had to convince her. “I will offer you a deal: do this one thing and if you still fear Grey Wind afterwards, I will never again allow him to be in the same room with you.”

She looked up at him warily, knowing nothing that could earn such a reward would be easy to do. “What do I have to do?”

“Mate with him.”

Horror was writ bold on her pretty features. “That’s disgusting! It’s an animal!”

“Grey Wind is no ordinary animal. He is part of me and part of my soul resides in him.”

His sweet Jeyne looked at him with revulsion. “You’re a warg. The stories are true.”

“Yes,” he admitted. “But I will send my wolf away for your sake if you really can’t stand his presence. That’s how much I love you, Jeyne.”

“Just the once and then you’ll banish him?”

She was so certain. Robb had to believe she was wrong. She would not be afraid of Grey Wind after she’d mated with him; she could not. “Yes.”

“I’ll do it,” she said. She squared her shoulders, preparing herself for battle. Robb was proud of her. 

“Close your eyes,” he urged her. He tossed aside the blankets and drew her nightgown up over her head and tossed it, too, aside. “Open your legs.” 

Jeyne was trembling as she spread her legs, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Grey Wind pushed his nose between her thighs and inhaled the smell of her cunt. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked her. Jeyne gasped. Robb rolled her nipples between his fingertips to distract her and give her something human to focus on. 

Her whimpers of terror and disgust changed to moans of pleasure as the direwolf’s long tongue repeatedly swiped at her cunt. She opened her legs as wide as they’d go and her body began to shake. Robb couldn’t let her come now. It was too soon. He whistled and Grey Wind drew back and sat on his haunches, whining. 

Jeyne had opened her eyes and she glared at Robb in frustration. He resisted the impulse to chuckle and tease her. “Now comes the hard part,” he told her, grinning at the pun. “Turn over.”

She rolled onto her belly and, without having to be told, raised her rear high into the air. Grey Wind’s cock was huge and red between his hind legs and he wasted no time mounting Jeyne. He could not manage to penetrate her, though, so Robb took hold of his impressive manhood and guided it into Jeyne. His wife gave a long, low groan as his wolf’s cock filled her. 

Robb was aware of his own swollen cock, but he decided against taking himself in hand. This was about Jeyne and Grey Wind. He watched as the direwolf frenetically fucked the woman. Jeyne was clutching the blanket as if needing to hold on to something. Her body rocked and swayed with each powerful thrust it was dealt. It was the most incredible sight he’d ever seen. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

Jeyne didn’t reply. She was in the grip of a mighty orgasm. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her body shook. But even when Jeyne laid tired beneath him, Grey Wind did not let up. Another orgasm shook Jeyne’s body before she shouted in alarm. The wolf had knotted with her. Robb quickly began stroking her hair to calm her. 

“It’s just the knot. You’ve seen dogs mate, right? Just relax and wait it out.” 

Jeyne covered her face with her hands. “I enjoyed it. What sort of depraved harlot am I?”

“No one will ever know,” Robb assured her. “Nothing a married couple does in the privacy of their bedroom can be judged.” 

“You were right,” Jeyne said. “I can’t fear your wolf after what we’ve done.”

Robb kissed her. A great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. “I love you,” he told his wife.

Her gaze flickered to his throbbing cock. “Let me take you in my mouth. It will ease my mind while I wait for your wolf to pull free.” 

Robb groaned as the wet warmth of Jeyne’s mouth encased his cock. He had the best wife in the world. Sucking his cock while her cunt was filled with his direwolf’s seed - Jeyne was an amazing woman. He was so glad he’d married her.


End file.
